


Desk Jockey

by charleybradburies



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avocados at Law, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, How Do I Tag, Lawyers, Manipulation, POV Female Character, Passive-aggression, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Secretaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marci tries to dislike Karen. It doesn't go well.</p><p>femslash100 drabble tag 6 (#95): Karen/Marci: Secretary<br/>+ mcufemslash general prompts table b: #1: apples to oranges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Jockey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



Marci Stahl, to her dismay, finds just about everything about Karen Page painfully difficult to dislike. (Even the coffee! Foggy might not like Karen’s coffee, but Marci’s actually quite fond of it.) She gives up soon enough, but reassures herself it’s _not_ for lack of trying. She didn’t give up on _anything_ for lack of trying. 

Well, piano she’d quit, partly for lack of trying. But she’d hated piano, and her asshole father had desperately wanted her to play piano, so...no harm, no foul.

But being the best-loved bitch somewhere she spent any of her mental energy? _That_ she didn’t give up on. It wasn’t hard to get other girls to dislike her, but boys were always... _easy._

Make that _almost_ always. Matt Murdock had never really liked her.

Not that he ever disrespected her, though, which would have made being on his cold side so much easier - but no, she even fucking dated his best friend! What a _sad_ attempt at not liking someone, right? 

Now, being able to get on with him had gotten her a corner office. Funny how things work, sometimes. 

She and Foggy normally text - Marci's a big emoji fan - but she prefers to call the Nelson and Murdock office, if only to check on Karen. 

She even learns how to operate her office’s barely-used fax machine, to give Karen an excuse to use theirs.

And Karen - who doesn’t even work at Landman and Zack, for god’s sake - quickly becomes Marci’s most favorite secretary.


End file.
